College Vampires
by Rai Uchiha
Summary: Discontinued" College can be hard for a 'normal' college student but its ten times harder to be a 'vampire' college students SasuNaru KyuuItach KakaIruk Abuse, Anal, Angst, Death, H/C, HJ, Humil, Inc, M/F, M/M
1. First Night: Arriving Of Vampire's

Uzumaki clans language "bold"  
Vampire mind message "Underline"  
Thoughts '_Thoughts_'

First Night: Arriving Of Vampire's

"So...Why are we going here?" Naruto asked in a skeptic tone.

Sasuke's eyes snapped to his side, glaring cold turned red eyes at the other male beside him. "How many times do I have to go over this with you? We're going here because you got us kick out of the last college we went too." The raven-haired male said annoyed.

Naruto scoffed and pouted at the same time. "No! It was because of your stupid bird! Why do you always have to bring that bird with us?" Naruto hated that stupid bird, poking him on the head for no good reason. "I think I know why you got it. To piss me off more! I apologize and I apologize and you bought a stupid bird!"  
Sasuke smirked.

Naruto frowned, "You couldn't just fuck me, could you?" Naruto rolled his eyes.

"There's no fun in that. Fucking you won't teach you a thing, but a bird..." Sasuke nodded.

Just then Naruto pressed his tongue hard against one of his fangs. "So, where's Mr. Stupid?"

Sasuke smirked, "He'll be here this afternoon." Sasuke said in satisfaction tone. He's bird was a raven and nothing about him was stupid. His servant would be bringing him soon, but not soon enough to pester the blond before they got to their room. Sasuke kicked the blond in the butt with his left leg even though Naruto was on his right, his body twisted to do so, Sasuke then walked towards the housing building.

Naruto sputtered and followed after the older male. Naruto and Sasuke walked along beside each other as they made their way up a flight of stairs, Naruto being like the energizer bunny he was, ran ahead of Sasuke, mainly he was racing Sasuke to their room, even though Sasuke wouldn't racing him, being the proper honor vampire that he was, wouldn't do anything that could damage his pride of being silly as to run up stairs.

"Sasuke-teme can't catch me." Naruto taunted from a floor up. "Sasuke-teme can't catch me." Naruto glanced at the keys in his hand, studying the number before glancing up. He smirked and ran up one more floor, "Sasuke-teme going to lose!" Naruto sang as he closed his eyes and grinned. There was a door up ahead, he screech to a halt in front of the door, gripping the brass handle, forcing the door to open, he stood there in shock all he could do was blink at what he saw. He soon growled, he began to stomp viciously towards the calm and collect male. Naruto stood in front of Sasuke who was leaning back on their door with his arms under his head. "You can't do that! No vampire powers! Those are the rules, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto muttered under his breath as he glanced down each hallway.

Sasuke shrugged. "Naruto-dobe lost." Sasuke taunted before moving out of the way.

Naruto clutched golden keys in his hand and slammed the key into the insert and unlocked the door and going in with the raven-haired male winner behind him. Naruto was the first to see their new room, it was mostly empty, white carpet and white walls, and there were no furniture. It was a good size room, one huge window was in front of Naruto, looking out to see another brick building, and there was an ugly colored curtain hanging from the hooks. He walked over to them and pulled the curtains close. The sun light was beginning to hurt his eyes. There was a soft chuckled against his ear, he smiled and leaned back into Sasuke in brace.

Sasuke wrapped his arms possessive around the younger males' waist. Sasuke's eyes were set ahead, his eyes narrowed and then his head was lowered to shield his eyes from the morning sunlight. Sunlight wouldn't burn their skin but vampires eyes when they stared at the sun could have a great damage to them. So, that's why they brought special sunglasses that vampire's created to help with that particular problem.

"Sasuke." Naruto whispered and he turned in the raven's arms.  
Sasuke lips twitched upwards. "Mmm?"

"Get rid of Mr. Stupid and I'll give you something that you always wanted for me to do to you that I said I'll never do."

That was low! Sasuke tilted his head to the side in thought. "Nope. I don't have to get rid of my raven beside if I wanted too. I could always force you to do it." He said in the matter-of-fact tone.

"Tch!" Naruto elbow Sasuke in the gut and stepped away from him. He turned around to see a hand covering in gut but still had a smirk on his face. "Like you could!" Naruto said smug.

"Keep tempting me and I will." Sasuke edges closer to the younger male.

Naruto smirked and vanished. A gush of air swirled as the blond male disappeared, Sasuke blinked as Naruto's body slowly but fastly vanished in front of him. Sasuke smirked and soon followed the other male, swiftly, Sasuke followed Naruto to the bedroom but Naruto still in fast mood kept out of reach of the raven.

They played cat and mouse for awhile, Naruto was sure Sasuke was further away before he knew it, Sasuke pushed him against a wall; Naruto's face was to one side, pressed his cheek to the hard surface of the front room. "Sasuke." Naruto gasped out before a hard body pressed up behind him.

"Lookit what we have here." A voice interrupted the pair.

Sasuke was the first to remove himself from Naruto, Naruto turned around to face his older brother. "Kyuubi?" Naruto said confused as to see his brother here.

Sasuke growled and narrowed his eyes. He sniffed the air, recognized another scent. "Itachi."

Itachi appeared behind Kyuubi, his arms wrapped around the male in front of him. "You called?" His eyes locked with his younger brother. "Looks like we interrupting their play time, Kyuubi." He said into the red heads ear.

Kyuubi smirked and looked around. "Love what you two done with the place." He chuckled.

"We just got here, Kyuubi." Sasuke spitted the males' name.

Kyuubi sighed, "Now, now. You don't want to hurt my feeling, do you?" Kyuubi shifted move to his side, moving an arm around the ravens arm around his midsection.

Sasuke shrugged.

Naruto rubbed his head against the wall before pushing himself from the hard surface. He walked over to Sasuke as the both glared at their older brother's. "Why are you two here?"

"College, hanging ten, doing drugs, having sex with animals, doing...hill sliding and what else do humans do now adays? I don't know." Kyuubi listed off. Humans were such strange creates.

"I think animals' sex is frown upon now, Kyuubi." Said Itachi.

Kyuubi nodded. "Good to know." Squeezing Itachi's hand with his own, pressing harder into the other hand as it was pressed into his gut.

Naruto snapped, "That's not a reason for you two being here!"

Itachi snorted. "Can't we be here to support our baby brothers?" Itachi slid his arms away to walk beside Kyuubi.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You two are here for blood!"

Kyuubi blinked and then grinned. "**Naruto, your lover is very protected over you, right?**" Kyuubi asked his younger brother in their clans' language.

Naruto's eyes narrowed into slits. "**Yes.**"

"**Good! If he wasn't then you should find someone a lot better then him.**" Kyuubi stated.

Itachi frowned, not liking when his lover and Naruto talked in their clans language. "What are you two talking about that you don't want Sasuke and I to know?"

Kyuubi watched his brother growled in angry. "Nothing. Just brotherly talk, nothing else." He shrugged.

"**What about your lover? Can he protect you? It's clearly that he's the uke.**"Naruto shot back.

Kyuubi chuckled. "**You can tell with just one look? Couldn't you?**"

"Kyuubi! Naruto!" Sasuke said frustrated. He wasn't jealous; he and Itachi had their own clans' language just like the Uzumaki clan.

"**He looks like he needs to get laid.**" He paused to sniff the air. "**Sasuke's is horny! Want us to leave you two alone?**"

Naruto glanced at Sasuke for a brief moment before nodding.

Kyuubi nodded back and looked over at Itachi. "We have to go." He sent Itachi a mind message. Itachi stared at blue orbs before nodding. They gave one last look at their brothers before moving to the door, without a look back they were gone.

"Dobe. What was that all about?" Sasuke snarled. He disliked it when Naruto talked in a different language, but he was sure Kyuubi was talking about him, he clearly had heard his name.

Naruto sighed and shook his head. "It's nothing. We were just talking about...stuff..." He shrugged.

"Naruto-dobe. You're lying." Sasuke said firmly.

"It doesn't matter anymore. Come here." He motions the other male over to him.

Sasuke black eyes instantly vanished to red, the corner of his lip curled up. His red orbs glared at the other male. He scoffed and turned away, walking towards a bedroom.

Naruto sighed as he watched the door shut behind him. "Sasuke-teme." He didn't like it when his brother would talk about them, expansively when Sasuke was around to hear his name. His brother probably wanted to piss Sasuke off by talking to him in their clans' language. He moved towards the door, his hands came up, his palms flatly on the wooded door. "Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke-teme, he was just talking about you and how good you take care of me."

"Hn?" The door opened up. He swear Sasuke was a girl or something, he was always moody, and locking himself inside a room until Naruto basically breaks down and tell or do what the Uchiha wanted. Some could say he was whipped, but damn Sasuke gave good head.

"I'm not lying. Alright."

Sasuke opened the door revealing himself to Naruto. _'Such a chick.'_ He thought as he slowly walked inside the room, he sighed as he got a good look around the room, he was glad this room had no windows, he remembered Sasuke on the phone asking for a room that had fewer windows.

Naruto moved a hand behind him and pushed the door close, leaning back on the door. His eyes stared at midnight eyes. A hand came forward and touching Sasuke's chest, his hand formed a fist in his shirt and pulled him closer to him.

Sasuke moved forward, his hands came up to rest his palms against the door beside Naruto's head. He went for the male's shirt.

They were interrupted yet again, when another door opened.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-san Naruto-san." Kakashi bowed his head at the two males obvious being intimate with each other.

Sasuke sighed and back away from Naruto. "It's fine. I take it you have my things with you."

Kakashi nodded his head. "Yes, Sasuke-san." He left their sight for a minute and brought Sasuke's suitcases in; he then went back out, coming back with Sasuke's pet raven.

"Krrraaah!" The raven was waiting inside his cage, cawing at the scenery change.

"Where should I put him? Sasuke-san." Kakashi holding the cage handle with the raven inside standing on a perched on a long wood stick sticking out of the cage.

"In the garbage!" Naruto sent to Kakashi. It made the slave snorted.

Sasuke blinked. "What's so funny?" He turned his gaze over to the blond. "Never mind. I think I know." Sasuke said in annoying tone. "Put him in the kitchen counter, for now."

"And fry him up. I wonder what raven's taste like?" Naruto once again sent to Kakashi. Kakashi didn't react and simple fallowed Sasuke's order. He disappeared, leaving his two master's alone.

Sasuke glared at the blond. "I'm not getting rid of him."

"Why the hell not! The bird doesn't do anything. His is a annoying bird that I ever met...raven's are stupid and picks one whoever is nearest to it."

"That's not true. He keeps-"

"Shut up, Sasuke-teme! I really don't what to hear about your dumb bird." Naruto snarled. He will kill the bird if giving the chance, leaving a few feathers behind for Sasuke to find but the copse, he'd have to throw away, he didn't like the smell of dead things. Naruto moved for the bedroom to the front room, he glanced at the open door, just then Iruka came in with a few bags' that belong to Naruto.

"Naruto-san. Where do you wish for your things to be at?" Iruka lowered his head. He wasn't allowed to look in his master's eyes. He was a low class vampire, he was the lowest there could be, and he was once human, turned by the Uzumaki Family and forever their slave. It was the same with Kakashi and the Uchiha Family.

Naruto gave a smiled at him. "We're alone. You don't have to do that, Iruka."

"I wish not to demean the Uzumaki Family."

Naruto bit his inside lip. "Fine." He pointed to the bathroom that he and Sasuke once were. "In there."

Iruka nodded and went over to the room, he open and immediately bowed his head as he saw Sasuke in the room.

"Where do you think those two blood suckers are at?" Naruto glanced over at the other male. Sasuke already had are bed made and clothes in the closet.

"They meant be sucking blood for some poor victim. Then another and another and so on. They'll never stop, no matter who orders then too." Sasuke paused in his clothes hanging to reply.

"What would elder's do?" Naruto said in a sad tone.

Sasuke sighed; he really didn't care what their brother's do. "As long as they don't go berserk, then the elder's wont do a thing about it."

"I heard a rumor that Tsunade-sama is furious with them."

"Tsunade-sama is just mad because she can't keep up with the growing population with vampires that were once human. We tried telling Itachi that turning humans into vampires will get the attention from the elder's." Sasuke then scoffed, he didn't care what his brother or Naruto's brother did.

Naruto blinked and turned away. "You're right. But it's  
them...Sasuke."

"I know that Naruto. But no one can go against the elder's if they order...them to be..."

Sasuke and Naruto went back to unpacking their things, their servants were in the kitchen, probably putting away blood pockets and feeding the raven. Sasuke left Naruto alone, going to the front room, there were a couple of brown box's lying on the floor, he bent down to one that was already open, picking a few things from the box's before going back to where Naruto was.

Sasuke came back in the room to find Naruto sitting on the floor. "You OK?"

"He wont answer me." He hissed

Sasuke brow knitted together. "Kyuubi?"

Naruto nodded. "I..I tried about 6times and nothing. Why wont he answer back?"

"He might be busy. I sure they'll turn up sometime." Sasuke shrugged.  
Naruto lips tinned out. "OK."

"Naruto-san, Sasuke-san." Kakashi and Iruka were standing in front of the kitchen entrance. The two males looked up from the pile of clothes on the front room floor. "We're just heading out. G'night you two." They bowed their heads and moved to the front door and left without another word.

"Bye." Naruto waved.

Sasuke just looked on, not really caring where they go, as long as their here in the morning when their getting ready for school.  
Naruto frowned. "Why do they hate us?"

Sasuke shook his head and muttered a few words under his breath. "Are ancestor's probably treated them like dirt. They were once human, back then, tortured devices were used on them. Just be glad we don't use them now."

"But Iruka was like a _good_ brother to me. Now, when I'm grown up he treats me like he does with my parents and other Family members." Naruto shook the feeling off him. He then changed the subject. "How many vampires go here, you think?"

"Half of the population, probably."

Naruto lowered his head, looking at the wrinkled clothes. "So, tomorrow morning?"

"Yes, Naruto."

"I just hope other vampires don't cause any problems. Some might be pissed that humans are allowed to come, others don't really care. I wonder if the humans will talk at all." Naruto picked up one of Sasuke's shirts and tossed it to him.

"Naruto-san. Time to wake up." Iruka's voice called out to him. Iruka had Naruto's clothes over his arm, waiting for the blond to take them and then he'll go get the shower ready.

Naruto sat up, he looked beside him, Sasuke was already up. Naruto got out of bed and moved over to Iruka, taking his clothes, he then dismisses Iruka, and he can get his own shower ready.

Sasuke was in the kitchen with Kakashi, that dumb raven was open of its cage and on the kitchen counter with fresh food in front of him. Naruto glared at the feathery creature that stared back with his pitch dark eyes. His head tilted every once in awhile, looking around his new place.

"Morning Naruto-san." Kakashi said to the newly awaken blond.

"Yea." Naruto grumbled back, not taking his eyes from the bird.

"Leave it be, Naruto." Sasuke stood in front of the bird.

Naruto brow twitched. "I will kill you." Naruto sent to the raven.

"KRRRAAAAHH." The raven took flight, buzzing over Naruto's head before flying over to the TV, he landed and turned around facing Naruto. "Krraah." His wings separated out.

"YOU STUPID BIRD!!" Naruto screamed. Sasuke moved quickly behind Naruto to hold him back from killing his pet bird.

Naruto elbowed Sasuke thus releasing his hold on Naruto. Naruto flamed to the bathroom for a quick shower, he slammed the door shut, throwing his clothes on the floor, he gripped the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head, his hands went to his sweatpants.

Naruto pulled back the curtains. "...AHHHHHH!"

First Night: Arriving Of Vampire's/End


	2. Second Night: Meet The Humans

Uzumaki clans language "**Bold**"  
Vampire mind message "Underline"  
Thoughts '_Thoughts_'

Second Night: Meet The Humans

"You're an asshole!" Naruto said as he sat near Sasuke. He stared at the smirking male, who couldn't take his eyes off him, no matter how hard he tried. "Why there?" Naruto hissed.

"Take it as: To keep you on your toes." He chuckled.

Naruto glared. "Sasuke?" Sasuke looked over at the blond. Naruto's eyes flashed red for a second, then back to their original color. "You have my permission to kill him." Naruto said in a very serious tone.

"Now, now. We don't what blood shed, do we?" Kyuubi held his hands up, one in front of Naruto and the other in front of Sasuke. "I really didn't mean to scare you, brother." He tired to re-sure Naruto that wasn't his intention with his appeared in the shower. "You did call me."

"That was yesterday." Naruto shot back.

"Yesterday I was busy. Now I'm not. So, what's the problem?"

"The problem was that you appeared in our shower, with me about to get in. I was completely naked, you a pervert of a brother, you know that." Naruto sneered.

Sasuke got up, walking over to Naruto to try and calm him down. He was then wondering where his brother was, even if he does ask Kyuubi, he will never get a straight answer from him. Sasuke wrapped his arm around the blond's shoulder, he rubbed his side shoulder. He looked over to Kyuubi. "Kyuubi. We have to get ready for class, why don't you leave." Sasuke said in a calm manner.

Sasuke stiffed and then growled. "Itachi, let go!"

Naruto twirled his head to look behind him, he saw the two raven brother's...hugging. "Umm, that's to weird."

"Image if we did that." Kyuubi said in a chuckle.

Naruto shook his head. "**Never!**"

"Itachi!" Sasuke pouted. Itachi never did this before. "Put me down."

"Why, little brother. I never seem you pout before." Itachi let on an evilly chuckle.  
"I'm not pouting. I'm mad!"

Itachi glanced over at Kyuubi, seeing him smile and gave Itachi a wink; Itachi licked his brother's cheek.

"Enough Itachi." Naruto growled, that was his cheek! "We have to go to class." He stomped over to trapped Sasuke, forcing the older male to loosing his hold. Naruto hand gripped Sasuke's wrist and forced him to move towards the door and opened and moved out, slamming the door behind them.

"I wonder if they're going to talk to us." A pink-haired girl asked the brunette next to her.

The male shrugged. "Who cares? I won't talk unless spoken too."

"Kiba! You're so annoying, you know that."

The male shrugged again. "There vampires. Why do we have to talk to them?"

A blonde girl popped into the picture. "I think it's kind of cool. Vampires! Sucking blood with there mouth, tongue, swallowing the bitter taste until there prey can't take it anymore."

"Ino...we're not all crazy with vampires on the brain, like you." Kiba hissed. He hated the whole vampire race, not even if they sworn not to kill anymore, can't believe the government, hiding such a secret. Humans had the right to know what's out there, like aliens. Nope, it had to be vampires.

"Vampires are beautiful thing on Earth. Why are you so hateful of them?" Ino snobby asked.

"They're murders. If I could, I'll spit in there faces." Kiba uttered as they sat in class, Ino right behind him in her own sit, Sakura sat right next to him.

Sakura sighed. "Whatever. Your obviously jealousy of them."

"Why would I be jealous? They'll monster in human form, why do you guys worship them?" Kiba hissed as he glared over at Sakura. "They'll nothing but cold hearted-"

The door open to the class room, seven individualizers came walking in, everyone immediately recognized them to be vampires, the humans stayed quite as they came walking over to there seats. Nobody spoke as the class began.

"Sasuke-teme." Naruto whined. He looked over at the male as he sat down. "What class is this? It better not be History!"

Sasuke sighed and shook his head, "Nope." He said simple.

"Oh! Thank Dracula." Naruto said looking down.

Sasuke chuckled. "A human is glaring at us." Sasuke noted as he watch a brunette a few seats back was glaring at them, for no good reason.

"Huh? Who?" Naruto looked up, he saw Sasuke's head looking behind him, and he followed where he thought the raven-haired males eyes were locked on. He did see a human male glaring at them, Naruto couldn't help but smile at the glaring male, he raised his hand and waved to him.

"Making friends with humans? Naruto what would your clan think?" Deidara asked in a smug tone.

"Get lost, Deidara!" Sasuke tone held to reason for Deidara to continued with what he was saying. "For the recorded Deidara, your not allowed to talk with any clan members, it's sad that you don't have one. Can't say I feel sorry of you, now beat it."

Deidara eyes a bright golden color, Deidara was a different from Sasuke and Naruto, he came from a line of humans that turned vampire that did humans. That's why his eyes are yellow and not red like rest of the other vampires that go here. "Cruel as always, Uchiha-san." Deidara back away from them and went over to where, Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo.

"This is going to be a fun year or month or is it going to be a week?" Naruto pondered.  
Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You're not going to get us kicked out again. So, whatever it is your planning, stop right now. This is the last college I'm going to attendant."

"Fine." He said. He whispered, "Even though it was really your dumb birds fault we got kicked out of the lasted one."

"What was that, Naruto?"

He shrugged. "Nothing, Sasuke-teme." Naruto sat back, sighed heavily as the minutes just few by. "When do you think this class is over."

"45 minutes. Maybe an hour."

Naruto gaped at the Uchiha. "What?" Naruto lowered his voice. "Came we ditch this class, please Sasuke." Naruto tugged on the sleeve of the Uchiha males black shirt.  
Sasuke sighed tiredly. "Naruto-"

"Please." Giving Uchiha's his puppy eyes. "We can ditch and no one will notice."

"No Naruto. I told you, I'm not going to let you get us kicked out." Sasuke glared at his puppy eyes.

Naruto yawned as he walked behind Sasuke; his hand gripped the ends of Sasuke's shirt, so, that he could look around and keep taps on Sasuke. He saw that human that was glaring at them in one of their classes. He let the fabric slid from his hand; he smiled and walked over to the group of humans.

"Hi!" He chipper. "I'm Naruto."

The girls seem to brighten up a bit, but the male that was with them was still glaring at Naruto.

"Yes. We know Uzumaki-san." A pink-haired squeezed, she had a held on the blonde girl next to her.

Naruto smirked. "Naruto is just fine."

The male scoffed. He pushed past Naruto. "No thanks, Uzumaki-san." Other vampires around them, stopped and watch the humans closely. The Uzumaki clans were the highest powerful Family right next to them was the Uchiha Family. If a human harms one of these Families then the human or humans will be put to death, no matter who the humans were.

Naruto frowned. "Don't be like that. I trying to be nice and your being a dick." Naruto grabbed the males forearm, stopping him from leaving.

"Let go, you disgus-"

"I'm stop right there, if I were you." A cold voice said from behind the brunette.  
A shiver went up his spine; the brunette didn't say anything more. He just stared at the blond in front of him.

"Sasuke, it's OK, let him finish." Naruto insisted.

"You don't have to put up with their bullshit." Sasuke argued back.

"This doesn't involve you! Stay out of it!" Naruto raised his voice, he was serious, Sasuke had to see it. He didn't want Sasuke to be there to rescue him when things didn't go his way, he was sick of it. He looked at the brunette. "Finish it." He said softy.

Kiba gazed at the male in shock. He said slowly and un-surely. "You disgusting piece of filthy." He lowered his head, he felt guilty for some odd reason.

Sasuke let out a puff of air. "Naruto?" He gestured the blond to come to him.

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked.

"Back to the room."

"No! Don't! I beg you...please..." The prey cried out for his catcher to release him. The male pushed the the other male chest as hard as he could but his catcher was a vampire and he a lone human, he was done for.

"Please, my lord...I..just let me go..I'm a powerful human..rich even...I could give you every thing..please let me go." The long-haired brunette screamed. His catcher had a hold behind his neck, staring at it in interested.

"I don't need human money. I just want one thing, care to guess what." The vampire chuckled as his hand behind the human's neck, pulling him closer to him.

"Haku! Where are you buddy?" A voice called out, when the long-haired male went missing from there group

The red head vampire quickly clasp a hand over his mouth. "Shh." The vampire whispered near the males neck, a little to close for Haku's liking, he squirmed and twisted, the vampire wouldn't let go no matter what he did. The vampire closed in, he showed his fangs and he inched closer. He rammed his fangs into the male, biting hard into the pale flesh.

The red head vampire sucked almost all he's blood, he released the male, Haku was limp in his arms. The vampire smirked, blood running down the corner of his lip, he lifted his hand to his mouth, biting his wrist and place the opened wound over Haku's opened mouth, he laughed when the boy began sucking.

"Naruto, what's wrong with you?" Sasuke halted the blond.

Naruto whipped around. "I hate it when you do that. I can take care of myself, he was only human. Why interfere? You think that low of me that I can't protect myself from a HUMAN!"

Sasuke flinched. "I didn't mean-"

"Sasuke." He sighed. "Just drop it." Naruto went up the flight of stairs to their apartment.

"Naruto-san, Sasuke-san." Kakashi greeted the two males that entered the apartment. Kakashi was cleaning while Iruka was cleaning up the bedroom and bathroom.

Sasuke was the last on in, looking at Naruto going straight to their room, shutting th door behind him, he wouldn't care if he skip his next class. Sasuke sighed as he walked over to the sofa, sitting down heavily.

"Is something the matter, Sasuke-san."

"We had a little fight, nothing to worry about." Sasuke re-sured Kakashi.

Kakashi walked over to his young master, he fell to his knees. "I'm sure Naruto-san will get over his anger." Kakashi stood up, walking over to the walls, scrubbing the walls for leftover dust, and marks.

"I never told you, thank you before, have I." Sasuke lowered his head in shame.

Kakashi blinked, staring at the walls, why was his master suddenly like this? "Sasuke-san, you don't need too."

Sasuke shook his head. "Thank you."

"Sasuke-san! Naruto!" Iruka yelled frantic, searching for his master's.

Naruto opened the door and came out to see Iruka run in with a crimson sheet, Sasuke and Naruto both know it had to do with the elder's, but what could it be about?

"Did you guys hear? A vampire attacked a human in daylight." A male teacher talked to another teacher about the report he just got from the elder's.

The woman teacher gasps. "What will the elder's do?"

"It says, they wont take action against the vampire. The human he attacked, he turned." The male teacher read off the crimson sheet in his hand. "Damn vampires. They'll running this place, and we're they'll cattle. We humans have to do something before are children have to deal with the over population of this beasts."

"Kyuubi, you let this happen." Itachi hissed.

Kyuubi sighed. "He was so cute and innocent. Such innocents couldn't be wasted with his death, I had to." Kyuubi stood up and walked straight over to Itachi, wrapping his arms around his waist. "I had to send him to the elder's, what else was I suppose to do? Huh? It's against the law to hide that for them."

Itachi licked his lips, but nodded. It was the best thing Kyuubi could do for the human. "You did well, then."

"Just good? Are you mad you didn't feed from him? What me to find someone for you. Someone... delicious." Kyuubi asked, teasing Itachi's sense.

Itachi licked his lips. "Who do you have in mind?"

Second Night: Meet The Humans/End

!!Name Sasuke's bird, if I like it I'll use it and if yours that was choose I'll dedicated the next chapter to you!!


End file.
